Confused Innocence
by MissHulabuloothe1st
Summary: Sonic has been taking care of Silver ever since he bumped into him on the streets, and is trying to figure out what happened to him and why Silver can get so.. Terrified.
1. Chapter 1

**Auther's Note:**

 **This story is going to have some triggering scenes(?) in it down the road, you're warned my fren** -

One other thing, this story's Silver is ooc, but many have come to find that he grows on you..

* * *

"You're alright.." A blue hedgehog held a trembling ivory form.

Azure just didn't get it, what could cause such a happy bundle of joy to fear and crumble, cower at different things? Things that meant absolutely nothing to other people, they would bring the Ivory hedgehog into panic. It could be an everyday word or a simple phrase. It would just raise alarm in the poor boy.

Sonic rubbed small circles on the teen's back trying, to comfort him. "It's alright Silver.."

He'd learned when he should and shouldn't ask what had made the fragile hedgehog so upset. It was best not to say anything at all, because something like _I promise_ would set the younger hedgehog into even more panic, possibly a meltdown.

Silver was sitting in the speedster's lap with his muzzle pushed into the crook of Sonic's neck, hiccuping every few sobs. Tears rolled off his tan cheeks making little droplets on the blue blur's grey T-shirt.

They were in one of Sonic's two houses. This one, where the blue hero stayed most of his time, even more since he found the smaller.

 _It was pouring, dark, and all out gloomy. Cobalt wanted to get home quickly and he couldn't race there in the rain, he couldn't see well enough and would definitely smack into a building. The speedster's jacket was soaked with rain and the water was starting in on his shirt._

 _He picked up his pace a little more, his legs hurriedly carrying him through the streets, buildings looming over his figure._

 _The cold wind bit at his unguarded skin and made his eyes squint as it lashed around his face._

 _He hated rainy, cold weather like this, unless he was in a fight. That made it more challenging and exciting, how it made his sneakers slip when he connected with earth after a spindash, or, perhaps making his own opponent misstep._

 _He was shoved back into reality as a sapient crashed right into him, an oof escaping from both their lips._

 _The blue hero stumbled backwards two or maybe three steps but caught himself._

 _The sapient turned out to be another hedgehog, a grey one? White?_

 _He was wearing a shirt and some sweatpants that looked tattered and old. His greyish fur was matted and had mud here and there from his fall. His top plantlike, quills were drooping somewhat from the weight of the water that had gotten itself caught in them._

 _The smaller of the two looked up at azure with wide fearful eyes. It looked as if he thought that Sonic would pounce on and eat him alive._

 _"Hey there buddy, need a hand?" Sonic asked as he held out one of his hands towards the soaked bundle of quills._

 _The pearly male scooted back and trembled, a terrified whimper leaving his mouth._

 _The boy then quickly stood up and made a mad dash away from the speedster, slipping up a bit in the muck as he did._

 _"Hey! Wait up!" The older hedgehog used his namesake to speed up in front of, and hold out his arms for the other to run into._

 _The blue hedgehog this time, however, was ready for this impact and didn't waver. He immediately wrapped his arms around the younger._

 _The smaller hedgehog thrashed around, fighting it seemed with everything he had in him. " **No!** " The silvery hedgehog yelled and continued flailing around blindly._

 _The blue male felt the boy's heart beating. It was going **so** fast. "I'm not gonna hurt you! Settle down!" The older hedgehog raised his voice so he could be heard over the wind, rain, and fighting of the other. This made the small boy beat against the older male it even harder._

 _It was peculiar. Although he was small, you'd think the boy would have been stronger than that. To Sonic it felt like a little pain here and there. Just like a child's strength._

 _"Let's get out of the rain! And- And get you into something warm!" The blue speedster wanted to calm down the other sapient. "Come on, it's not far from here!" His house was maybe ten or twelve blocks from where they stood, but he would get them there quickly._

 _"No! No- No bad! No- **No!** "_

 _"Why not? I just wanna help ya pal! I promise it's alright!"_

 _The other squealed and started wailing. He leaned into Sonic and bit hard on one of his arms._

 _"Yow!" Azure instantly let go and waved his stinging appendage, keeping an eye on the now running boy._

 _"Hey! W- Oh forget it.." He muttered before zipping to swoop the other up, forgoing the rain and running home._

 _When the older had gotten them there and stepped inside, he found that the one he was holding had clung to him, eyes squeezed shut._

 _He hadn't even been running that fast, a slow snail pace of maybe thirty miles an hour._

 _"Hey.." Sonic said much softer now that they were inside._

 _He lightly bumped the smaller up and down. "See? It's alright."_

 _Slowly the boy cracked his eyes open, his pupils sliding from side to side, surveying the place._

" _Heya, you all good now?"_

 _Ivory, at a painfully slow pace, turned his gaze upward to meet the other's eyes._

 _He was still terror stricken._

 _"I'm not gonna hurt ya buddy! I just wanna help you!.. You look cold- And what were you running from?"_

 _"No- No hurting?" The small, ivory hedgehog asked. His eyes seemed to hold a little less fear._

 _Cobalt tried his hardest to hear the other's soft voice. "Nope! No hurting!" What had this hedgehog been running from?_

 _The smaller seemed to think, still trembling._

 _"No- No bad people?" He asked._

 _"No bad people, just me." Sonic did his signature grin at the boy, glad he was starting to calm._

 _"O.. Ok." Ivory gulped and dropped his gaze._ He then whispered softly. "Please please please.."

 _"Alright! Progress!" The speedster smiled triumphantly._


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic watched as his ivory companion jumped around the backyard garden. Said garden was no normal run of the mill one. It had hedges that grew above most sapients heads and had plants and flowers brought in from around the world to add splashes of color and grandeur to it.

It had come with the place.

He thought about how much the boy had changed since he got here. It'd been almost five months after all.

The blue hero also thought about how much he'd learned about the fragile male, like that Silver loved being outside and hated locked doors. That was one thing the blue one learned quickly about younger male..

 _"Why-why did you lock the door?" The speedster had set the younger down and now the silvery hedgehog eyed the said door and Sonic carefully._

 _The hero looked at the other after taking off his rain drenched jacket. "In case a person tries to break in."_

 _"But- but you don't need- May- maybe unlocked?"_

 _The blue blur now eyed his companion. "Let's just go get you some dry clothes."_

 _The younger stood there and shook his head_ no _rapidly and then said, "Maybe leave? Yeah, that's good." then reached for the door handle and started to pull. It was as if he had forgotten already the conversation they just had. The young boy started pulling hard and then looked around frantically, frightened._

 _"Out! Out! Out now- Please!"_

 _"Woah woah there, we can have it unlocked this time if you want." Sonic ran up to the the other hedgehog and put his hand on the doorknob. He was starting to become intrigued by other._

 _"No locking the door..?" Ivory asked, looking up into Sonic's eyes again. The speedster could see worry and reluctance in those amber orbs._

 _"No locked doors kid."_

The hero watched from the ironwood bench he sat on as the boy stopped himself and bent over to pick one of the many flowers that grew there.

An orchid.

The silver hedgehog closed his eyes and sniffed the flower, taking in its pleasant aroma. Silver then turned and look at Sonic with bright eyes. "I like this one!"

The blue blur knew this also, the smaller hedgehog had taken a liking to the orchids in this part of the garden and they had many of them plucked and put into jars strewn about the house. Although, Sonic sometimes had to put a limit on the picking in order to let more grow.

"That's nice Silv." He replied.

Ivory started toward the hero and sat down at his feet.

"Why do you- you look at me like that?" The boy asked as he fiddled with the orchid's stem, watching it twirl around in between his fingertips.

"What do you mean?" Sonic leaned back and draped his tan arms over the back of the bench.

"You look like.. you're.. waiting for- for me to do a thing, or.. Like when- when you're reading." He looked up from the flower and at the speedster.

The hero didn't really read that many books but the boy had seen him reading occasionally. Sonic's eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. "I'm just always thinking about you Silver." He spoke without looking at the smaller hedgehog.

"Oh.." The ivory one's ears perked. "Can we get something to eat?"

One of the older hedgehog's eyes opened and he looked down at the expectant face of the other. "Sure, what would you like?" Sonic knew the answer to this too.

"Chicken!" Silver cried and threw his hands up, one still clutching the flower.

Azure chuckled and spoke up. "Sounds good." He then proceeded to stand up. "I'll call in." The blue hero grabbed his iPhone from the pocket of his jeans and dialed the number of Tokyo Grill.

He then started toward the house, which was a modern two story. Silver trotted closely behind him.

The ivory hedgehog really did love living with Sonic. He felt safe with him.

Safe. That was something the young boy thought he would never feel again until his and Sonic's paths crossed. He was so very thankful for them meeting. He didn't ever want to go back.

Bad people...

Bad actions...

Bad memories...

Here with Sonic, he was loved and cared for. Nurtured. The white hedging was just as fragile as a China doll. Sonic knew that. It seemed, however, the other didn't.

"Alright!" The blue blur finished the order and slipped the phone back into his pocket as they got to the back door. The shadow of the house reached them and far more into the backyard. "Go get anything you want Silv. I'm gonna go pick it up."

Silver nodded and ran off to get something from within the house. Sonic hardly ever left Silver alone anymore. At least not for more than an hour.

The younger seemed to have the mind of a child most of the time. His 'real' mind managing to slip in on very few occasions.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver searched through the stuff in his room.

The white walls had golden swirls flowing on them as if a painter had seen the walls as a canvas. He had a bed with large, poofy white covers and drawers filled with different things such as toys or clothes. There was also a fan on the ceiling that had to be turned on and off with a remote because it was out of reach three or four feet. He even had a little desk and a round plush chair waiting for when he wanted to use them.

"Going to the restaurant, going to get food with.. Sonic!" The boy started singing his sentences as he looked for his drawing pad and pencil. Ivory loved to draw -even though he wasn't very good at it- and had filled numerous sketchbooks.

He opened the top drawer of his large vanity set that he pretty much used as storage. "Ah ha!" He exclaimed and grabbed a sketchbook from it, a mechanical pencil clipped inside the rings of it.

Silver then proceeded to dash out his room and through a hallway.

He then saw Sonic standing in the main living room, coming into view. "I got my drawing stuff!" He chirped as he drew closer.

"That's good Silv." Sonic said, then handed him a hoodie. "Put this on, it's a little chilly outside."

The younger hedgehog took the hoodie. "But we was just outside and it wasn't cold."

"Yeah Silv, but we're gonna be out longer."

"Oh, ok!" The boy set his supplies down and pulled roughly on his hoodie to get it over his head and quills. He then stuck his arms through. As he pulled it the rest of the way down his ears picked up Sonic's footsteps as the sapient starting walking away.

"H- hey! Wait!" Silver slightly panicked, grabbing the pad and racing toward the blue hero. His rapid footsteps echoing through the wide expanse of the house.

Ivory caught up to blue.

"Don't leave like- Like- Don't leave me-" He panted.

The older hedgehog looked at him. "Sorry, Silver. I thought I was walking slow enough." The hero then reached his arm out and snaked it around the smaller's shoulders, pulling him closer as they walked. "I just want to get our food already. I'm hungry too ya know."

"Yeah.." Silver liked it when the older one held him close, unlike other people.

He only trusted Sonic.

Silver saw the front door and dashed ahead, seemingly forgetting for the moment that he liked being close to the other.

The boy pulled at the door's handle with his free hand and it moved ever so slightly. "Come on door!" He pulled harder with his whole body and it started moving ever so slowly until it was open enough for someone to go through. To give him credit though it was a heavyset door.

The blue blur had stood there for a couple seconds waiting, but he didn't mind. The other wanted to prove himself to Sonic in the simplest things, such as getting a door open or finding something that the hero had lost.

Azure thought that it seemed like simple things were the most important in Silver's mind.

"I got it open for you!" The other shouted. His features showing that he waited for approval from the hero.

"Awesome job, Silv." Sonic gave him that approval, just like he always did. Silver's feelings were just as fragile as his mind. Everything about him was.

The worldwide known sapient walked through the door, the other not far behind. "Ya know Silver.. I should teach you some fighting moves sometime. Just in case I couldn't fight someone off or something. Then you could help me." He said casually.

Cobalt had been wanted to for some time, even though Robotnik hadn't attacked in a while, he still wanted to get the younger a moveset just for him to be able to use in general. But, every time..

"Nooo.. No-" The silver hedgehog shook his head slowly as he spoke.

Cobalt had often tried to get the other to learn a few things, but even something as small as kicking another person make ivory shrink back in fear. And that was when _he_ was instructed to do it.

They had walked down the driveway and stopped at Sonic's car. A Lamborghini.

It was the color of hero's fur until a few weeks after Silver began living with him.

He kept begging the speedster to change it to stars. Silver loved the stars and somewhere along the way envisioned the car with a night sky coat. They eventually got it done and Sonic had to admit that he did like the looks of it.

Ivory ran around to the passenger side and waited for the door to open.

Before it raised up all the way he had hopped in.

Azure took a deep breath. "So Silver." he started as he seated himself, putting his hands on the wheel. "We're going to have company tonight.."


End file.
